Cavilaciones, una vida junto a ti
by Rhapsody Nightmares
Summary: -one shot- españa esta enfermo por la recesión economica, pero lovi esta ahi para cuidarlo que es lo que este, recordara en esa casa española? sobre sus dias en que españa viajaba -al fin encontraste a tu alma gemela mi niño romano. no loli, no shota, ooc, denle una oportunidad eh regresado


**disclaimer: los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro como puro ocio  
**

**advertecias: **pensamientos de lovi, no shota, no lolicon, ooc

disfrútenla los/las veo abajo

* * *

-donde hay toallas? –pregunto Lovino sin ánimo aparente

-al final del pasillo que da al estudio hay un armario, están en la repisa de en medio-respondió con voz queda Antonio

Sin decir nada más el italiano salió de la habitación con rumbo al armario señalado maldiciendo entre dientes, "de no ser por ese español estaría ahora en mi cálida casa con un gelato en manos, haciendo… bueno realmente no importa lo que tenga que hacer o no. Hum! Maldita solidaridad" realmente no tenía nada más que hacer, había considerado la idea de ponerse a revisar el papeleo que tenía pendiente, eso hasta que una de las empleadas de la casa de su ex-tutor (el cual ahora era su novio) le llamara para comunicarle del estado de salud de su jefe y el deseo que este tenía de verlo; no es que fuera una "persona" solidaria, solo tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a España

El cual se encontraba recostado en su gran cama pero no por ocio, más bien por una enfermedad que lo azotaba no solo a él si no que había aparecido casi como una pandemia en Europa y parte de Asia, una recesión económica, pero no una recesión cualquiera, al parecer el futuro de esta inestabilidad era incierta aun, los jefes de los países "enfermos" no habían ideado aun una forma de luchar contra las deudas.

-maldito mundo –volvió a refunfuñar el castaño mientras que se disponía a llenar un recipiente con agua fría, para tratar de calmar un poco la fiebre de Antonio. Con las toallas bajo el brazo, en una mano un vaso de agua, en otra el recipiente y en la boca un blíster de aspirinas con dos pastillas dentro, se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación. Dejo el recipiente con agua, con la mitad de las toallas dentro, saco las aspirinas y se las ofreció junto con el vaso de agua

El moreno intento tomar el vaso, pero estaba tan adormilado por la fiebre que al tratar de sujetarlo, no lo alcanzo agarrando en su lugar un montón de aire. Lovino hizo un gesto ante eso

-ejeje creo que mejor me las tomo después Lovi ^^ - dijo riendo de manera tan baja que al menor se le erizaron los cabellos, estaba realmente mal. Decidido se metió las pastillas a la boca junto con la cantidad suficiente de agua para tragarlas, tomo a su español por la nuca y levantando su cabeza lo beso pasando de su boca a la del otro el medicamento obligándolo a tragarlo- uh preferiría que hicieras eso no solo cuando estoy enfermo

-calla- tomo una de las pequeñas toallas ya húmedas y exprimiéndola la coloco en la frente de su novio, este al sentir el frio cerró los ojos cayendo en un buen sueño. Lovino tuvo que contener un temblor al verlo hacer eso

-Maldito, porque siempre me das esos sustos –reprendió al mayor aunque este ya no le escuchara- porque siempre me apartabas de ti cuando estabas mal? Joder no me dejes solo

* * *

Cavilaciones – Lovino POV

Recuerdo perfectamente aquellos días en que saliste en busca de nuevos descubrimientos, cuando salías a combatir contra el cejudo en modo pirata

Tú eras el único que me amaba, todos decían que era un total desperdicio el mantener a una nación como yo, flojo, insolente, cobarde, etc. Todos decían que sería mejor si solo hicieras negocio con otras naciones con migo de producto, inclusive yo mismo lo llegue a pensar, a pesar me mi corta edad aparente, soy un país y ese fue mi razonamiento. Pero tu jamás me soltaste, tú me querías y no querías separarte de mí, y de cierta forma yo "agradecía" eso.

Hasta que llegaba la hora de irte. Yo lloraba, pataleaba, insultaba, pero tú, con gran dolor en la mirada y tu abrigo al hombro acariciabas mis cabellos, y con una sonrisa me decías "-lo siento romano, esta vez no-"

Esta vez no cumplirías con mis caprichos, te ibas, y me abandonabas en una gran casa la cual se llenaba de hipocresía y frialdad cuando cerrabas la puerta, otra vez solo, otra vez soltando lágrimas silenciosas, corría con todas mis fuerzas a mi habitación y me encerraba hasta la hora de la comida. Porque tus jefes y empleados podrían ignorarme, darme miradas y frases indirectas (demasiado directas y obvias) de odio y repudio pero tenían la suficiente capacidad de saber que si me dejaban morir de hambre estarían en problemas. Así que exactamente a las 9:00am, 5:00 pm y 9:00pm abría la puerta de mi improvisado bunquer para recoger la comida que las sirvientas dejaban de mala gana, casi como a un perro.

Cuando crecí un poco más, tuve el valor (según las/los empleados, la descaradez) de salir al comedor para tomar mis alimentos, inmediatamente que entraba a la cocina todos los ahí presentes se retiraban o en su defecto me ignoraban olímpicamente, con mi característico orgullo, tomaba lo necesario para comer y me dirigía a la mesa donde ya no había nadie. Comía en silencio y _solo_

Ese ciclo se repitió por varios años en los que estabas ausente y yo luchando contra el desprecio, y en los que regresabas donde me divertía y podía ignorar a toda la bola de hipócritas que me trataban como si fuese de su familia, pero a cambio me recordabas cada vez a mi hermano y como él era mejor que yo. Al principio me dolía pero después pensaba que ese era un buen pago por el tiempo que pasabas con migo, ese tiempo que valoraba tanto y que anhelaba cada vez que te ibas.

Pero entonces un día mientras me vestía empecé a escuchar un gran revuelto en los pasillos, pensé que no era mi problema. Pero entonces mi razón hablo, esa gente era lo suficientemente mala como para correr mientras la casa se incendia y dejarme morir ahí. Así que Salí a investigar. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, llevando vendas limpias y regresando con otras al parecer improvisadas llenas de sangre.

Esa sangre que empezó a manchar el piso olía de manera familiar pero no hice mucho caso de entre la gente que iba y venia pude verla. Miranda, la única empleada tuya que se dignó a tratarme como a un ser "humano". Jej debo admitir que en su tiempo llegue a enamorarme de ella.

"-ah! Romano! _hay dios!_ Vuélvete al cuarto-"

"-_signorina _miranda, que está pasando?-" dije fingiendo enojo por el escandalo

"-el señor España ha regresado-" se me ilumino la cara y empecé a correr hacia tu habitación. Pero la delgada mano de esa mujer me detuvo por el hombro

"-no mi niño don España no desea verte ahora-" dijo con una sonrisa más que falsa. Ella se dio cuenta de mi reacción y me dirigió una mirada de disculpa "-por favor espera a que se estabilice-" dicho eso corrió a tu habitación y me dejo estático ahí. No supe en que momento entre de nuevo a mi cuarto, ni tampoco cuando fue la hora en que Salí por mi ventana y me dirigí a la tuya. Conocía un truco para abrirla así que lo hice y entre

Nadie más que tú y yo estábamos ahí, cuando pose mi mirada sobre tu cuerpo pude verlo, vendajes por todos lados, me asuste y me dirigí corriendo hacia tu lado me hinque sobre el colchón y tome tu mano. Quería hablarte pero de mi boca no salía nada perdí el control de mi cuerpo y no coordinaba bien, entonces escuche una voz

"-niño romano! qué haces aquí…-" era miranda, callo cuando vio las gruesas lagrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas, y los espasmos que sacudían mi cuerpo. Con mirada triste se acercó a mí y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. "-no te preocupes va a estar bien, ya verás que mañana en la tarde despertara-" dijo tratándome de animar. Me envolvió en un abrazo, y todas mis emociones se liberaron. Le dije que no me gustaba tratarte mal, pero que no sabía cómo estar con las personas, le dije que odiaba la soledad y el dolor, le confesé todo a esa mujer hispana. Y ella me escucho me estrecho aún más en sus brazos, limpio mis lágrimas y me dio un beso en la frente "-si tienes esas preocupaciones porque no se lo dices a dios?-"

La mire mal, había rezado todos los días, para que volvieras a salvo, y para que te cuidara en tu camino. Y el resultado estaba ahí recostado junto a nosotros inconsciente "-durante todos estos años eh rezado y mira lo que paso, aves marías, padres nuestros, todo, incluso el rosario completo y nada-"

Ella sonrió y acaricio mi cabello nuevamente "-dios no es un proceso por el que te concede cosas. Dios es tu amigo-" la mire interrogante. Ella junto sus manos y sin más empezó "-dios mío, padre nuestro, te pido que auxilies a don España, él es un hijo tuyo muy bueno…-" la mire esta vez raro. Había empezado a pedir ayuda sin antes rezar, más raro aún estaba "hablando" con dios! Si ceremonias ni nada pero con una gran devoción y amor fluyendo en sus palabras. Ahora estoy seguro de que si yo hubiera hecho eso en mis días de catecismo el padre me habría dado con la regla en las manos a más no poder

En fin de alguna manera yo también rece junto con ella, cuando me quede dormido me llevo de vuelta a mi habitación y me arropo. Al día siguiente despertaste y sin que nadie me pudiera detener corrí y te di un abrazo, balbuceaba palabras como "_Grazie a Dio_" desde entonces cuando podía y quería iba con miranda a aprender primeros auxilios. Los cuales ahora he mejorado gracias a los avances médicos

Un día la invitaron a unirse a una organización de ayuda cristiana y se fue, llore un poco pero me hizo prometer que te cuidaría. Las últimas noticias que recibí fueron las de la ubicación de su tumba. Al fin y al cabo, era solo una humana. Pero gracias a ella deje de sentir soledad cuando no estabas.

Me volví fuerte, me independice y aunque a ti y a mí nos dolió separarnos. Pudimos avanzar.

Mi recuerdo más vivido es el de aquel abril cuando te me confesaste

Me llevaste a pasear por México, tu ex colonia, el cual se notaba que mientras que te tenía un poco de odio, por igual (si no es que mas) te tiene cariño, al fin, de alguna manera eres su padre

Caminábamos por un parque en el distrito federal. El matrimonio gay se acababa de aprobar en tu país, me compraste infinidad de cosas de comer, globos y algunas rosas. Las cuales rechace y te hice cargar con un "no soy una nena bastardo!" cuando caminamos lo suficiente me deje caer en una banca cercana y eche para atrás la cabeza, te sentaste junto a mí y me rodeaste en un abrazo

"-romanooo! Eres tan lindoo-"

"-Huum déjame bastardo-"dije sin desearlo realmente, me junte más a ti

"-dime, dime tú me quieres?-"voltee la cabeza para contestarte con un "quien querría a un bastardo como tú" pero tu mirada era tan dulce y sincera que sin pensarlo asentí con la cabeza, me sonroje y agache la mirada. Tu reíste y me tomaste por el mentón "-entonces me dejaras hacer esto?-" estabas tan cerca que no necesite preguntar qué. Solo desvié la mirada, para después cerrar los ojos y esperar. Te acercaste y tomaste mis labios en un beso dulce y romántico. Un roce que no anhelaba nada más que demostrar amor. Nos separamos "-entonces, somos novios?-" quite mi mirada de tus ojos y la volví a dirigir al suelo

"-ujum-" como un interruptor sonreíste

"-jajajaja TE AMO LOVINO!-" me abrazaste fuertemente

"-uwaaaa b-bastardo, no lo grites. Déjame idiotaaaa-"

* * *

Cavilaciones –fin

No pudo evitar soltar una risa al recordar eso

-ni-chan? Pasa algo?

-eh? No nada que decías?

-ve~ -veneciano había llegado hace unos momentos, preguntando por el estado de "España nii-chan" su hermano lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que ya lo había atendido él, no sin antes presumir que no necesito ayuda de nadie. Los días en que los empleados lo trataban fríamente ya habían pasado. Ahora ellos ofrecían su ayuda sinceramente

-humm… ita-chan?

-ah! España nii-chan despertaste!

Lovino corrió hacia el español y le toco la frente, la fiebre había bajado.

-España nii-chan que bueno que ya estas mejor!

-hahaha ita-chan siempre tan lindo

Romano observaba con una sonrisa como su novio le acariciaba el pelo a su hermano, pero su complejo de inferioridad no tardó en aparecer con un "hum!" desvió la mirada de los dos en la cama. Antonio se dio cuenta y tomo la mano de su amado, plantándole un beso en el dorso de esta

-a-a-a-a-ahhh… q-que haces –b-bastardo!

-gracias por cuidarme lovi-love. Te amo

Con un gran sonrojo Lovino le arrebato su mano. Comieron pasta preparada por Feliciano, y después de una buena plática el menor se retiro

-bueno España nii-chan, _fratello_, tengo que irme. Probablemente no vuelva en una semana por que no te quedas con España?

-hum vas a ver a ese macho patatas verdad? Tsk! Has lo que quieras!

-que te valla bien ita-chan

-si cuídense, los veo luego

Sin más veneciano se retiró y su hermano soltó un suspiro, hasta que unos brazos lo tiraron en la cama y lo rodearon

-aun no estás bien España tienes que dormir bastardo

-pero dormiré mejor contigo mi amor

Sin más empezó a besar pasionalmente a Lovino, después de un rato en que solo estaban en silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañía el italiano hablo

-oye España

-que pasa Lovi

-recuerdas a miranda?

-claro! Como olvidarla, era una mujer excepcional

-quiero visitar su tumba

El español sabía perfectamente lo que había estado pensando romano mientras el dormía así que solo le acaricio el rostro y le dijo "como desees" sin más se quedaron dormidos

_Al fin descubriste a tu alma gemela, mi niño romano_ –dijo un ángel que los observaba desde el cielo

* * *

**ATENCION! LEE PORFAVOR TE PASARE UN LINK! ;)**

uuf lo acabo de escribir hoy (5-01-13 12:12pm) empece a ver hetalia y me encanto ahora soy mitad fujoshi con spamano, gerita, etc etc

me inspire para hacerlo en este video: watch?v=IFlYhOyxUac

ya se que la historia no va asi peeero se me ocurrio, espero le haya gustado, un review, no cuesta nada ^^ si encuentran un error avísenme por favor IM BACK BITCHES!

Rhapsody nightmares


End file.
